


Accidental Indulgence

by deducemedetective



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Okay maybe a little plot, Peeping, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, and robodick, genji76, implied mchanzo, partially blind jack, robopussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducemedetective/pseuds/deducemedetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Jack decides to take to the internet for some late-night "entertainment" and makes a very unexpected discovery about a certain Shimada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The evening starts out innocently enough-- as innocent as surfing a porn site can get, at least. Who hasn’t dropped into the strange mood that is an odd combination of bored and mildly horny, ending up typing a few keywords into Google, one thing leading to another, and… soon there’s ads blasting all over your laptop screen trying to convince you that there are sexy guys in your area looking to fuck?

Okay, so, maybe Jack Morrison isn’t _that_ innocent.

Jack doesn’t make a habit out of watching porn; he usually doesn’t even find it that entertaining. Everything always seems too fake or staged, the moans sounding too strained and forced. But every once in awhile, he’ll find himself scrolling through the pages of amateur home videos. Which is what he does now, sitting in bed in his room on base.

The repetitive animated advertisements along each side of the webpage blend into the background after a few minutes of exploring various tags. Jack focuses on the thumbnail previews of each video in the listings, comparing video quality and ratings before selecting one that strikes his interest. It’s a short clip, a slender light-skinned guy jerking off with a fleshlight. Not tremendously arousing, but the subject is rather vocal, which sends a pleasant shiver down Jack’s spine. His left hand palms over the crotch of his boxers, a low rumble sounding in his chest when his soft cock begins to respond to the touches.

He closes his eyes, focusing more on the audio rather than the video, lazily stroking himself through the fabric in time with the recorded moans. The clip is over too soon, though, ending with a messy presentation of the creampied fleshlight. Jack huffs, disappointed. Half hard, he goes back to browsing, finally settling with a video from the “recommended for you” column. This one features another vocal solo cam with a curiously curved dick that Jack wonders if it’s naturally that crooked or if the owner of it decided to have some enhancement surgery what-the-fuck-ever. He abandons the video at the halfway mark, choosing again from the recommendations. The new clip changes it up by being something other than a solo. Instead, a very willing and desperate human gets worked over by an omnic who appears to have the ability to make certain parts of their metal body vibrate.

The idea is thrilling, Jack thinks, actually surprising himself with how much the thought arouses him. Getting a handjob is great, but a _vibrating_ handjob… He tries to imagine the omnic’s buzzing fingers wrapped around his own length, thumbing over the swollen head and teasing him with jolts of vibrations that he can feel in the pit of his stomach. He permits himself another low groan, his cock well-past half hard by the time the video ends. A bit of shifting and his boxers slip off and are tossed to the floor, giving him more room to work.

It’s now that a splash of bright color in the recommendations catches Jack’s eye. He mouses over the thumbnail to watch the preview animation-- a particularly chiseled omnic with a gorgeous dick attachment in place above a synthetic pussy. Jack audibly moans, further intrigued by the bright green liquid that leaks from the omnic’s hole. He clicks decisively and waits impatiently for the video to buffer, left hand already starting up a slow rhythm of strokes when the clip finally loads.

The omnic is stretched out on a bed with smooth, silky sheets. Their upper torso and face are hidden, the camera mounted at an angle that focuses closely on their cybernetic genitalia. The patterns of the metal plating around the omnic’s stomach and thighs seem oddly familiar, but Jack can’t quite place why. Besides, he’s soon too focused on how the omnic’s lithe fingers circle and tease at their entrance, their other hand toying with their cock. Jack continues pumping his own fist, teeth gnawing lightly on his lower lip, feeling his mouth water as he silently wishes he could bury his face in that beautiful, green-soaked pussy. He wonders what it tastes like. The omnic finally gives in to their own teasing and slips two fingers in, giving a shudder, a soft gasp, and then… a moan. Jack freezes, his heart jumping into his throat. The video continues to play, the omnic continues to vocalize their pleasure… No, no. Not an omnic. Cyborg.

Genji. _Genji. Fucking. Shimada._

The familiarity Jack felt at the start of the video suddenly clicks in his brain and he immediately recognizes every curve, every groove, the glowing green vents, the gasps and keens and sighs--

Jack’s hand flies to the screen of his laptop and slams it shut. He’s breathing hard, sweating, eyes wide, heart pounding. Cock throbbing…

He should shut his laptop off right now. He should forget everything he just saw, heard, felt in the past thirty seconds and go take a shower. A c o l d shower. He should do everything, anything except opening his computer again and resuming the video.

But, as it turns out, Jack Morrison really isn’t that innocent, after all.

A deeeep inhale, a sloooow exhale. The screen illuminates again as he reopens it. There’s some frustrated cursing as he fumbles to type in his password, and then he freezes again, eyes locked on the paused video. On Genji. Jack swallows thickly, the burning desire in his stomach overpowering the distinct sensation of guilt that begins to seat itself in his chest.

Click.

The video resumes, and Genji’s moans again fill Jack’s ears. His mind fantasizes images of how the cyborg’s face must look making those noises, contorting in all the right ways. Those full lips, swollen and parted as he gasps and whines… On screen, Genji adds a third finger to himself, thrusting his hand knuckle-deep with ease and drawing out more and more insistent squeals of delight. A sticky drop of that green liquid rolls from the slit of his cock onto his stomach, the start of a pool of precum.

Jack, meanwhile, can barely stop his hips from jerking upwards as he works his cock sharply in time with Genji’s thrusts. Stopping only once to spit into his palm as a meek substitute for lube. Each breath is exhaled as a rough grunt, almost a growl, and soon Jack can’t help but murmur words of encouragement to the on-screen Genji ( _“Fuck yes, don’t you dare stop, so fucking good, cum for me baby”_ ) as he nears his climax.

With only an abrupt shout of warning, Genji arches up and lets out a strangled cry of ecstasy-- the most wonderful sound Jack has ever fucking heard. A copious amount of the green cum spurts from his robotic cock, covering Genji’s belly as he twists and writhes. And _fuck_ \-- Jack can see the way the muscles of his pussy clench around his fingers, gushing nearly as much cum onto his hand as there is on his stomach.

The sight and sound of Genji’s orgasm sends Jack careening over the edge. He convulses so sharply that the back of his head collides with the wall behind him, but the pain doesn’t even have a chance to register as the wave of his climax hits him. There’s a choked shout with each burst of cum that paints his abdomen with dizzying intensity. The initial excitement fades too soon into afterglow, Jack slumping limply against the wall, utterly spent. It takes him several seconds to catch his breath, collect his thoughts. By the time he does, the video has ended. The video box shows the last frame: Genji’s hand flashing a satisfied peace-sign to the camera. A button with a circular arrow teases the word “replay?” in the center.

Jack licks his lips, swallows hard. Contemplating. And then he drags the cursor over to the little star in the corner of his browser. Click. A confirmation message appears.

_Page bookmarked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive ~

_The room is hot, muggy, clouded with steam and gasping breaths. Fingers grasp at the sheets, toes curl, metal slides against flesh. A mechanical voice begs and encourages, a gruff one teases and praises, moans from both mixing into a continuous drone of ecstasy--_  
  
Jack wakes with a start, eyes wide open and blinking as his foggy vision tries to focus even though it can’t. The soldier is breathless, chest heaving, and after a moment of blindly surveying the room he realizes that he’s drenched in his own sweat, and… something else that is definitely not sweat. Oh.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” he groans. What is he, a damn teenager? He can’t recall the last time he’d had a wet dream. Morning wood is one thing-- but _this_ … Just means more laundry. Another groan, sitting up and standing from his bed. He stretches his arms above his head, his spine subsequently making several loud popping noises from the motion. Drawers are removed awkwardly and tossed into the clothes hamper across the room before Jack shuffles into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
It’s been a few days since his little internet escapade-- since his discovery of what is apparently a secret hobby of Genji’s. Maybe it isn’t even a secret? That thought hadn’t even occurred to him. What if Genji’s closer friends all knew and simply accepted it as a sort of unspoken truth? The elephant in the room, that Jack has only just found out exists. He feels an odd bloom of emotion-- jealousy? Jack scoffs quietly as he towels off his hair. That video was obviously meant for multiple people to view, otherwise Genji wouldn’t have uploaded it to a public site. Still, the jealous ache remains, much to Jack’s annoyance.  
  
He suppresses the pesky feelings (as per usual) and the rest of the afternoon passes without much incident. Usual meals, usual visit to the practice ranges, usual barking at McCree to _get those damn feet off the table or I’ll..._. Jack even manages not to let his mind drift off into daydreams about Genji--  
  
"Jack." Speak of the devil. Er, angel. It's Angela, heels clicking down the hallway behind Jack. He turns to face her as she approaches, offering a brief smile in greeting.  
  
"Are you on your vay back to your room?" the doctor inquires, her own glowing grin actually seeming to emit rays of light.  
  
"Uh, yeah," is Jack's articulate reply, one hand scratching at the back of his neck. "Why, need something?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact." She's already shoving a small container the size of a first aid kit into Jack's hands. "These are for Genji. He's just returned from his mission vith Hanzo, and vill be needed these. Vould you mind taking them to him?"  
  
The thought of seeing Genji face to face makes Jack's heart flutter and drop into his stomach. But there's no realistic reason he can come up with to refuse Angela's request; he finds it hard enough to say no to her in the first place. She has that effect on people. So the soldier relents, holding the box carefully with both hands and nodding at Angela. "Consider it done, Doc."  
  
Angela beams with disarming charm, as always. It almost makes Jack forget about how ferocious she gets when a patient disobeys her medical advice. "Danke, Jack. Alvays a sveetheart," she gushes before turning and flitting off down the hallway, the clicks of her heels fading as she rounds a corner.  
  
Jack sighs, dropping his gaze to the box. He turns it over in his hands, hearing the faint clink of something metal inside. For a moment, he considers opening it to inspect the contents, but quickly tosses the idea. He's already invaded enough of Genji's private life, anyhow.  
  
It only takes him a few minutes to ride the elevator down to the personal barracks. The arrangement of the rooms is reminiscent of college dorms, identical doors lined up down each hall, opening into identical private quarters. The distinct thrum of music can be heard through Hana's door; she's listening to Lucio's new album. The door opposite hers counters with the twang of some country tune, like McCree's trying to prove that Hana isn't the only one who can be obnoxious. Or he's trying to cover up any sound from what must be an enthusiastic reunion between him and Hanzo, Jack thinks with a quiet chuckle to himself.  
  
The door to his own room sits at the end of the hall. And directly across from it, Genji's. He approaches it tentatively, swallowing down a nervous cough as his heart begins to race. Images from the video flash through his mind. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and taking a deep breath helps push them away for now. It's time to focus on the task at hand. All he has to do is deliver this damn box to Genji. How hard can that be? He composes himself and raises a fist to knock on the door-- just as it slides open.  
  
"Jack-- hey." There he is. The younger Shimada, in all his cybernetic glory. He has his helmet off, the shock of bright green hair atop his head in wild tufts. Jack wonders if they feel as soft as they look. Genji's voice pulls him back to reality, the cyborg now raising a curious eyebrow. "Uhh, you okay there? You are kind of spacing out."  
  
Jack mentally slaps himself. "Yeah, sorry, uh. How was the mission?" _Jesus, Morrison. You might as well ask him about the weather._  
  
Genji smiles, and it's even more radiant than Angela's. Who knew that a dragon could outshine an angel? "It was a complete success," Genji replies proudly, leaning casually against the doorframe. "We gathered even more intel than initially expected."  
  
"Good, that's really good. Good to hear. Good job." _Get it together._. "These are for you," Jack offers the box to him. Genji takes it with a furrowed brow, but recognition passes over his scarred features when he opens the lid. "Angela didn't tell me what it was," Jack prods gently, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing too fancy," Genji assures, tilting the box toward Jack so he can see. Inside are several vials with syringe-like applicators, filled with a thick clear liquid. Genji laughs quietly at Jack's look of confusion. "Lubrication," he explains simply, with a waggle of his eyebrows. The way he pronounces the word with such distinct innuendo sends a shock of heat straight to Jack's groin. It flusters him, his face reddening immediately, trying to sputter out some coherent reply, which only makes the cyborg giggle again.  
  
"For my joints, I mean." He holds up his right hand and gives his wrist a flick, summoning three shurikens into his fingers. "Until Dr. Ziegler can repair my automatic lubrication system, anyway. Something messed it up during the mission."  
  
"Oh," is all Jack can manage. He's surprised he's lasted this long through the conversation; right now he wants to hole up in his room and bang his head against the wall.  
  
Genji retracts the shurikens and closes the box, straightening up. "I have a meeting with Zenyatta that I must get to, so... I will see you around, Jack."  
  
"See you around," Jack croaks back as Genji slips past him and into the hallway, disappearing into the elevator. Leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and the muffled sound of country music.  
...  
  
The digital alarm clock on the bedside table seems to mock Jack with its glowing numbers. A quarter to one in the morning, but Jack can't sleep. This is nothing new. He's quite used to sleep evading him, but it never gets any less annoying. Sitting up with a huff, pushing back the sheets and getting to his feet, Jack makes his way into the cramped bathroom. He turns the faucet on with one hand and uses the other to splash some water on his face in an attempt to ease the headache that's gradually building behind his eyes.  
  
Jack's reflection seems to mock him, too, when his gaze flicks up to it. Without his visor, everything appears blurry and indistinct, like trying to look at something through water while wearing scratched goggles. He doesn't need to see himself to know that he looks exhausted, though. Rough fingers trace over his equally rugged features, his scars and lines, the stubble he missed when shaving. A sigh. _Not the man I used to be..._  
  
His thoughts drift to Genji. How does the Shimada see him, he wonders. What does he think when he looks at Jack's scars, the worn contours of his face? As if Jack even had precedent to gripe about his scars. Genji's face flashes in his mind's eye. The uneven, discolored skin, even with the aid of Angela's genius. And yet, despite everything, that ambitious spark in the dragon's eyes never left. _Still beautiful..._  
  
Jack decides to take a walk around base before he drifts too far into his nostalgia. Maybe stop in at the kitchen for a glass of milk. Grabbing his eyepiece, he steps out of the room and is about to be on his merry way before his plans are immediately derailed by a too-familiar sound-- rather, a _moan_. Emanating from the door right in front of him. Genji's room.  
  
He swallows, and waits. Maybe he's just hearing things. _Wishful hearing_. Is that even a thing? He doesn't have to wait too long before he hears it again, and it's definitely not his imagination. Another swallow, trying to remedy his suddenly dry throat. Just keep walking, idiot. This has happened with McCree countless times. The cowboy isn't exactly quiet. So why is it so difficult to dismiss it with Genji?  
  
Jack takes a step forward, and then another. _Fucking pervert._ One more step, and he's practically pressed against the door. Genji's voice is more constant now, he's clearly enjoying himself, whatever he's doing. Jack licks his lips, letting his imagination stray. Genji stretched out on his cot, head tilted back and spine curved in that gorgeous arch. Just like in the video. Only, this time, he isn't alone. Instead of his fingers buried inside himself, they're buried in Jack's hair, pulling his face closer to that delicious, dripping pussy.  
  
He lets slip a low groan at the mental image, but catches himself before the noise can fully leave his throat. Who knows how sharp the cyborg's hearing is? Jack leans closer to the door, carefully pressing one ear to the cool metal surface. The sounds are even clearer now. He can make out the subtle shifting of blankets; Genji must be on his bed. And, paired with his soft gasps and sighs... an unmistakable _wet_ sound that makes Jack shudder. One hand braces against the door while the other wanders over the front of his pyjama pants, where he's practically completely hard already.  
  
God, how he wishes he could be in that room right now. Even if all he could do was watch, he'd be happy. As if Genji would ever consider letting him doing such a thing. _Yeah, right._  
  
Pressing closer still, trying to hear more, Jack makes a mistake. Just a small adjustment of the hand on the door, he bumps the opening mechanism. The door slides open with a faint whoosh, knocking Jack off balance. To keep from falling, he has to follow his momentum forward a few steps into Genji's room. His mind spins, he wants to turn tail and _run_ , he prepares for a set of shurikens straight to the face, or Genji himself to run him through with his sword-- but none of those things happen.  
  
Genji, as expected, is on his bed. His eyes are closed, mouth hanging open with a drawn out moan that nearly brings Jack to his knees. His hands are occupied, both between his legs. Three fingers of his right hand work eagerly at his hole, two of his left rhythmically circling his swollen clit. But he doesn't react to Jack's presence at all, almost like he doesn't even know he's there. And then Jack spots it-- a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. Genji didn't even hear Jack's intrusion.  
  
He should leave. He should leave right now, but he's frozen in place, unable to look away. It's even more mesmerizing, seeing Genji like this in person rather than on a computer screen. The way his face contorts with pleasure, brow furrowing, biting on his lower lip to muffle his more ecstatic noises. Jack wonders briefly if he has fallen asleep after all, and in the morning he'll wake up with another pair of messy boxers. But the needy throb of his cock tells him otherwise-- this is real, this is happening, and he needs to make a decision. Watch Genji twist and writhe all the way to his orgasm... Or leave without a sound, and without getting caught.  
  
While he contemplates, Genji continues undisturbed. The fingers at his clit remain while he slides the others from his pussy and brings them too his mouth. He draws his tongue over the soaked digits, and the sound he makes at the taste can only be described as a satisfied whimper. He pulls his index finger into his mouth and sucks lewdly at it until it's clean. He repeats this with the second and third, each one pulled from his lips with a generous _pop_.  
  
Reluctantly, Jack tears himself away from the spectacle, carefully backing out into the hallway. He takes one last, long look before gingerly pulling the door closed, leaving him alone once again. The headache, along with the journey to the kitchen, is forgotten. Jack goes right back into his own room and throws the lock on his door with a decisive click. He's finally able to find that much-needed sleep-- only after shamelessly rutting out an orgasm against a pillow, which he sinfully envisions as the flawless curve of Genji's ass.  
  
One thought haunts Jack just as he drifts off to sleep, however: if he thought facing Genji earlier was difficult, tomorrow is going to be excruciating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever have direct frickle frackle interactions? Perhaps.... ;) I'm adding to this as ideas come to me, so feel free to send me suggestions! My tumblr is http://www.mcreeeeee.tumblr.com which also links to my McCree and Genji roleplay blogs, if you want to check out more of my non-fic writing.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued in the future! The world could always use more Genji76.


End file.
